Before The Life To Come
by Hollow Earth
Summary: 12 year-old Catherine June Marthe finds a strange mirror that took her into a sky filled with giant birds and beautiful floating islands and lived happily with the other humans. WRONG! Instead she kept falling PAST Skyloft landed on some demon freak, who sucks at raising kids, and has to change her name to Catto for the next 9 years! OCxOC OCxGhirahim. R&R PLZ! 5 Chapters: 1 Year
1. Chapter 1, Impa

Before the life to come

* * *

"DANGIT! I didn't die, I just landed on some weird metal guy!" I complain as I get up.

"Excuse me! How dare you insult Demon Lord Gh—"

"Yah, yah. Shut your pie hole, you retard!" I snap.

"You know, you are very lucky you haven't died yet! Did you know that?" He closed his eyes, trying not to get to frustrated.

"Well, I wasn't the one just standing in the middle of nowhere." I say under my breath.

"Ok, I don't know who you are! Or how you survived the fall! But no one is supposed to be able to come down here for another nine years! So I'd suggest just going back now before I hurt you severely!" He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You think you can hurt me, buddy?" I asked threateningly. He throws a punch at me but I do a limbo bend backwards to dodge it. He looks at me shocked and I grab his wrist and flip him over on the ground.

"Oh, you will really pay for that one!" He stands back up really mad.

"Alright then, I'd better be going!" I spin on my heel and sprint away.

Where could I have possibly landed at? We aren't made of metal! What did he say? "Demon Lord"? Demons have horns and are all red and stuff, not... metal! And if he was a lord, that'd make him Satan right? Okay, I'm thinking about this too hard. Let me just think. My name is Catherine June Marthe, and I'm twelve. Alright, no damage in memory… I hope. No broken bones. I haven't had any mental break downs or anything, so I must be alright.

I continue to walk around until I see a beach. I notice my clothes are filthy. I take off my T-shirt and rinse it out in the water real quick. Then I put it back on and sit on a rock as my shirt clings to me. I stand on top of the rock to try to see if I can find a clue as to where I am. There's a large tree and weird animals… So that info got me nowhere.

I get up and walk over to a tree that looks shady and easy to climb. I guess I could camp out here for now. I lean against it and look around. A tiny bird lands on my head and I let it stand on my finger. It flutters and begins to fly away when it gets caught in something invisible.

I move to a different spot and see it's a giant spider web. The huge arachnid came out and began to prepare the bird. I back away slowly, forcing my legs to move because I'm one of those people who freeze when they are scared. The spider spots me and climbs off its web. I back away more until I trip on the rock I was standing on before and it comes closer. I have a huge fear of spiders and this was making my stomach bunch up.

"Somebody, heeeellllppppp!" I scream but no one comes. It crawls closer until it's about two yards away. I cover my eyes and begin to scream when someone stands in front of me and begins to fight the spider. It's a woman dressed in dark clothing. She sends the monster running away scared then turns back to me. She had a long blonde braid and a white tear drop under her right eye, along with a red tattoo of an eye on her forehead. She was extremely tall and bends over to help me up. I was still shivering.

"Who are you?" I force the words out.

"My name is Impa of the Shiekah tribe. And I'd like to know the same for you." Her voice was firm and demanding.

"M-my name is Catherine! Catherine Marthe! I'm sorry! I found a portal from my world to here, I didn't mean too! I'm sorry, I was just—"

"Calm child, you have no need to fear me. I'm here to offer my service to you."

"And I'd think not." A masculine voice says behind me. I turn and see the man I landed on walk out of the woods.

"Ghirahim! What brings you here now?" She snaps putting my slightly behind her. Wait! What was his name again?!

"I'd prefer my full title please, not that I can teach an old guard dog new tricks." He snaps.

"What is your business?" She sneers at him.

"I'm here to save that child. Of course if you're early, everyone else is known as late. But we can't all be expected to drop everything and come to a pitiful girl's rescue."

I took offense to that but said nothing.

"And what would you need of this girl? She isn't the goddess, as you recall she won't come until another nine years, unless of course you mess with the balance of time." She snaps.

"I'm not discombobulated, you twig. You're the one who has gone in and out the Gate of Time hundreds of times just for your stupid mission! Now give me the girl."

"No! She's been through a lot for a human. You do not need to torture her, or with the lust you have, have her become pregnant at such a young age. She knows nothing of the goddess, of you, or of this world. She is too innocent."

"You have tried my patience. I saw her first! Finders keepers!" He says in a childish manner.

"You see?! You want her like an item! I cannot trust you with her!"

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"I'm not changing my mind. She's a human! Not a prize to be won!" Impa tells him. I back out from behind Impa.

"That's it! Child! Come over here! You are mine now!" He demands.

"No! Now stop! I'm not anyone's! I've spent my whole life telling everyone that! And when they didn't listen to me I had to run from place to place! Now I'm tired of running! Plus you just yelled at me and talked about how I'm lucky you haven't killed me yet just about five minutes ago! Why would you even need me?"

"Because!" Was all he answered as he stomped his foot.

"You're a child, you have the form of a seventeen year-old, and you have been alive for hundreds of years! And yet you're still a child!" Impa glares at him.

"The child said it herself! She is no-ones, therefore you do not get her! So HA!" He laughed. I step out from Impa a little more. My red hair was a mess as I looked at the man.

"You know what?! This is madness! Neither of you can have me! I want to go back to my world!" I snap and take off running into the woods.

"You see, you stick! She's running away because of you!" He snaps at her then leaves. Impa sighs and begins to chase after me. I dodge trees as I run until I found a place where it started to clear up. I look around to find a place to hide. But before I could think, the man comes out of nowhere! Literally! He only came from a poof of diamonds! That's all!

"Aha! Gotcha!" He laughed putting his metal hand over my mouth then we appear in a house. I grab the first thing I saw, a potted plant, and throw it at his head. But he ducks and it missed.

"YOU DID NOT JUST TRY TO DO THAT!" He yells.

"I think I did!" I yell back. I run down the hall and see the front door but he appears again and grabs my arm and drags me away.

"Alright, let's start over. What is your name?" He seethes at me as I squirmed.

I don't trust this guy one bit. Think of a fake name, fast. Something easy! Something I can remember! Get used to!

"Catto!" I blurt out. Well, actually. It had a nice ring to it. I guess I could live with that. Because I'll find a way to escape and it will be the end of it. "Now who are you?!"

"No, no, no! No need to be rude. You are going to live here for quite some time, so my name won't be required. And if you ever ask what it is, you will be punished! For now, you may call me Master." He bows slightly.

"No! I'm not calling any one that! I'm living on my own! Let me out of here! Or at least tell me your name! But there is no possible way you can make me put up with that!" I decline.

"No! It's that or dungeon, and I promise you would not like that. So call me Master or lose your sanity." He smirks.

"Fine!" I growl.

"Fine, what?" He holds a hand to his ear like he couldn't hear me.

"Fine... Master." I spit. My stomach growls slightly.

"You're hungry, aren't you? Come, I'll get you something." He walks me to the kitchen. I look at the front door with longing. "Don't even think about it or the door knob will put you in pain!" He says simply as he takes me into the small room.

"Okay, if you're a lord how come your house is so small?" I ask.

"I refuse to have slaves or minions live with me in the same household, they come only when needed, and I prefer to live alone. This is still more than I'd need. But it suits me." He sits me down at the table. He looks through the cupboards and pantries, but couldn't seem to find anything pre-made. So he is one of those people? The ones who need help with everything. Hurray.

"Oh poor Master can't find food to feed his servant! How unfortunate." I poke out my lower lip pretending to feel sorry for him.

"I'd suggest that you learn your manners now, because after today you will not be fairly punished for not using them. And I do have food and a garden. But I thought I'd be kind and give you a proper meal. But you seem to not want that, so—" he closes the cabinets and begins to walk away. I normally wouldn't mind but my hunger got the best of me.

"No! Please wait, I'm sorry." I apologize.

"There we go, little Catto." He walks over and pinches my cheek happily. But I push it away.

"Now I'm not sure what you can eat, but we will find something." He opens the cabinet again and looks around.

"Just make something! It's not that hard to cook! Well, I assume. I've never done it myself... BUT IM ONLY TWELVE! You're older than me! I hope… think… YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO COOK!" I yell. I lean back into my chair and kick my legs up on the table. My old sneakers disgusted me as well as him, but they were all I had.

"I can't cook, alright?! I always had someone else do it for me! Now please don't be difficult! I'll call a servant to make us something. Just tell me your story." He instructs.

He wants to know MY story?! My story as being abandoned by my stupid parents at a bus stop when I was three?! The story of how I raised a starving baby girl since I was five and we had to run from state to state to escape orphanages?! The story of how I got caught in North Carolina and ran away from the orphanage and my best friend and found a mirror that turned out to lead me to a different world?! No! He is not going to hear that story! He's already held me here against my will! I'm not going to give him what he wants!

I sit down properly. And look him in the face. "No." I say angrily. I get up and leave the kitchen then run to the front door. I grab the way-too-fancy door knobs and turn them quickly. But once I hear the click of them about to open, they start to turn red and I jerk away when they burn my flesh. My palms are bright red and they sting. Master walked out the door and stared down at me. He was taller than Impa so I feel very puny.

"Now I tried to warn you Catto, but you didn't feel like you needed to listen. Well, we can train that out of you." He grinned and pulled me back into the kitchen. He goes to a small door in the opposite wall and reaches in and comes out with a handful of ice. He takes a cloth and wraps the ice in it and sets it on my hands. It feels nice on my hands I have to admit, but I'm still mad at him. He kneels in front of me and watches as I stir with the cloth of ice in my palms. He's giving me a funny look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask.

"No," he chuckles. "You're just not as pretty as I'd like." He smiles and stands up.

"What?! So you are some sort of whore! Impa was right! You are going to rape me!"

"How dare you! That is no language to be tolerated! And you obviously don't know what a whore is because it's meant to be a name for a sex addicted woman— HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" He yells when he sees my smirk because I did know what a whore was. So I called him sexually addicted and a woman. Two in one.

"I do dare. Whatcha gonna do, hmm?" I smile triumphantly.

"You're really trying me." He growls.

"Is that food ever going to come?" I change the subject.

"Alright." He sighs. He snaps his fingers and two red creatures appear in the room. And the only clothing they had were like skirts of animal skin. But what really shocked me is that they were taking turns looking under each other's. I stood up calmly and made my way behind Master so I don't have to look. He notices how inappropriate their actions were and he clears his throat. One sees him and tells the other in some weird annoying grunting language.

"You!" Master points at one. "You will make us a meal! Anything! I don't care! And it must be eatable for OUR KIND! And if the girl here doesn't like it, you and your family will be gravely punished." He tells him.

"Master are you sure that's not, you know, too harsh? They don't know what I like and don't like. They are still living things you know." I tell him.

"Your opinion doesn't matter in this, child! It is their fault if you are disgusted by what you eat. And you will learn to make yourself at home here." He turns his head and looks back at me.

"You," he points to the other one. "shall clean the child up and find something in my closet for her to wear. And you will both obey whatever she tells you. The only person higher than her is me. Now be off with you." The creature grabs my arm and begins to pull me out of the room.

"No, no, please don't leave me alone with this thing! It's going to be really awkward. No please, I can bath on my own!" I try to talk to him but I leave the room before he changes his mind. It pulls me down the hall and I watch my step as I try not to step on the broken pot I threw at Master's head earlier. I turn quickly into a door and I see a giant bathroom. Well, bigger than the orphanage's. It had two large identical bathtubs on either side of the room and they could both hold eight people minimum. There were marble floor tiles and a toilet and sink, along with a medicine cabinet, a towel rack and hamper. The creature begins to fill up a tub with water. And I sit on the hamper. It watches and waits for the tub to fill up. I walk to the door and open it a crack.

"MASTER!" I yell down the long hall so he hears me.

"YES, CATTO!" He yells back.

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE THESE THINGS SO I DONT HAVE TO CALL THEM THINGS ANY MORE?!" I ask.

"THEY ARE MY SERVANTS, SLAVES, AND MINIONS. BUT THEIR TYPE OF CREATURES ARE CALLED BOKOBLINS!" He tells me.

"ALRIGHT I'LL KEEP THAT IN MIND! I CAN BATHE MYSELF, RIGHT? NOT HAVE IT BATHE ME INSTEAD?" I ask

"NO! I TOLD IT TO BATHE YOU! SO IT WILL DO SO!" I can feel his smirk. I growl and slam the door shut.

It begins to take off my clothes and I see that the tub is now full. It's so deep, it has steps into it. I feel my top half become bare and cold and I cover my breasts so it can't see them. It takes off my gray, ripped up sneakers making me fall on my butt. It pulls off my even dirtier socks with holes and then my jeans and undies. It picks me up and drops me in the tub, but I'm so tiny compared to it, I don't make more than a wave. My hair webs up on my face and I part it away. It takes a brush and comb and TRIES to get all the knots out of my hair. I flinch with each brush stroke. It starts to rub soap in my hair, cleaning all the old food, dirt, and tooth paste out of it. It does multiple things at once to me now. It dumps water on my head while it brushes my teeth and cleans my face. Soon enough, it drains the tub and helps me out. My feet and fingers are all pruney. I grab a towel and wrap it around me as I try to not slip on the hard floor while I'm wet. Because my feet are wrinkly and wet I find it difficult to try to walk again. I go to my old clothes but the bokoblin squawks at me. That's right, I have to get some new clothes. I open the door and Master is leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"So did you enjoy your bath?" He says to me. I just about jump out of my skin. I grab the door frame for support so I don't fall, but my feet disagree and slide everywhere. Once I stand correctly again I try to walk but I trip over myself. Master picks me up and holds me in his arms. I feel awkward with what he's doing.

"What are you doing?! Put me down I'm naked!" I yell.

"You can't walk like this, so I'll carry you to my room." He says firmly like I had no other choice. He walks a little down the hall to some double doors. "You know, I didn't know human females had breasts at such a young age." He laughs as we go into what I assume is his room.

"DUDE! Not the best subject! I'm naked!" I yell at him. He places me on a bed and I tighten the security of my towel. I look and see that the bed takes ups most of his room, it's so big! And he said that the house was too much for him. He walks into his closet and comes out with a long shirt.

"Unfortunately I don't have any clothes for you, so you can have this shirt I used to have. It's probably quite long on you." He throws it to me and I catch it. It's dark blue and has something written in strange letters on it. He stares at me impatiently. "Well? Are you going to put it on?" He asks.

"Not until you leave. Or else I'm never going to respect you when I call you 'Master'." I tell him.

He sighs and walks out of the door then closes it. I undo my towel and quickly throw on the shirt. It's as long as a dress on me! Then again, I'm barely five feet tall. I walk into his closet just to see if it has anything else and find that its giant! It's like the size of his bathroom! I find a small, normal belt on the floor and I wrap it around my waist. I also found some tights, yeah don't ask me why he has them, on the floor and I put them on also. I'd put my sneakers back on, but they are in the bathroom. I towel dry my hair and walk out and see Master waiting.

"Where did you get those?" He asks when he sees my accessories.

"I just found them in your closet. I'll give them back of course, I just felt too plain with a T-shirt." I rock back and forth on my feet. "Master? Why did you want me?" I ask as we walk back to the kitchen.

"I wanted to... train, er, raise you. I realized that after you walked away. I have multiple things to do for nine years, so I'd like someone to stay back and take care of the house. And I wanted to teach you the way I grew up, and teach you how my master taught me." He says.

"You have a master?" I look up at him.

"Yes." he doesn't look down at me.

"What happened to him?" I ask.

"Well, Impa works with a group of people who banished him, but he was only doing what he thought was best for the world! And my master is... well… coming back. And they want to kill him for good." He explains.

"Well, they have no right to do that!" I say. He looks down at me curiously.

"What did you say?" He asks.

"He's your master! And he's a living being too! They can't just choose what they want to do with people who are different. They have to take their own path and let people who want, follow them. That's how I've been going about with my life. I hope you get your master back."

"You really don't have any clue about this world, do you?" He looks down and asks.

"No, I don't. But I just feel so at home here. But are there other humans like me here?" I ask.

"Yes, but they—" he looks at my ears curiously. "You really are different..." He says to himself. "Yes and no, there are humans, and they are similar to you, but you can't ever go see them." He instructs.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because they are bad. They killed hundreds of my people and they live in the sky. And they have been like that for hundreds of years!" He opens the door to the kitchen and I walk in to take my seat.

"Have you seen any of the humans?" I ask.

"Yes I have, but only before they lived in the sky! But this place is just a legend to them now." He hands me a bowl and there was a pot of soup on the stove.

"So you haven't seen the ones in the sky since they've moved there?" I confirm.

"Yes." He sighs.

"Well, maybe they changed! I could go visit them! Maybe they will help you get your master back! I could go there! And we could—"

"NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING THERE SO GET IT OUT OF YOUR MIND! THEY WON'T HELP US BECAUSE THEY ARE COWARDS AND GO TO THEIR PRETTY LITTLE GODDESS FOR HELP! YOU ARE NOT SEEING THEM! EVER!" He yells. He scared me slightly when he acted mad like that. I take a spoon and put some soup in my bowl.

"I never asked to live with you, anyways. So what puts you in charge?" I mutter under my breath, he didn't hear me though. "Where am I going to sleep?" I ask.


	2. Chapter 2, G: Soup

Ok, yes, this was one of my surprise books I'm going to try to update. I'm way ahead in chapters so I might be able to even couple of days. I'll start the other books a little later, one at a time. I've started school so yah. Meet how Cattos life begin in this book. Also! I forget if I've mentioned this in the last chapter so I shall say it again!

**This is in Ghirahims POV! **Catto and Ghirahim shall take turns in this story! I'm sorry if Ghirahim is slightly OOC. I haven't written as him before but I hope I do more often!

So every five chapters= 1 Year!

Now one more thing, because I want to keep the story fresh And good, and write this things I want, every now and then (like during the main plot) the patern of the chapters going : Catto, Ghirahim, Catto, Ghirahim, Catto. Will stop and knight go: Catto Catto Catto Catto.

And there will very VERY soon be a moment like that! And ONLY! Near the end of the book during the plot, shall the five chapts=1 year, shall NOT apply and then a whole bunch of Catto POV chapters (maybe one or two Ghirahim) so I can explain how her life went during that year. yay! ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

I DON'T OWN GHIRAHIM OR THE IDEA OF DEMONS AND THE WORD DEMISE AD HYLIA AND GODDESS AND SKYLOFT AND HUMANS IN THE SKY!

* * *

Chapter 2

"NO! NO NO NO!" I yell crumbling the letter I held in my hand. "THEY COULD AT LEAST GAVE ME A WARNING THEY WERE COMING!" I scream as I throw the paper. I look at my minion who delivered it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE LIKE A BAFOON? PREPARE FOR OUR GUESTS BEFORE I KILL YOUR WHOLE TRIBE!" I scream it and it scurries off.

"What's wrong Master?" Catto sighs and walk by me and goes into the kitchen of dirty dishes. I follow her in. I swear she grew an inch since the two months she's lived here.

"I hate my minions again." I sigh and sit in a chair rubbing my eyes in frustration. Catto walks out and walks back in with the letter I crumbled. She can't read it since its in Hyrulian so she hands it to me to read aloud.

"We would like to inform you that the council of demons is to come to your household at 4:00 this afternoon. They will be discussing the authority you have on the thrown and likely giving it to a more suitable volunteer." I sigh. There is more horribly insulting things on it but I'd rather not read it. The girl gives me a questioning look. "It means they don't think I'm doing a good jobs taking care of the demons and want to fire me." I explain.

"And what did the bokoblins do wrong?" She asks like a SmartAlek

"Well— they uh, — they... Nothing." I sigh in defeat.

"And what reason do you have to take your anger out on them?" She asks again.

"None." I sigh again.

"So I don't see why you'd want to waste your minions. Soon you'll only have me. And your lucky I haven't left yet. Now why do they think you're doing a bad job?"

"I don't know! I think I've been doing a spectacular job! I mean it's extremely tiring!" I complain.

"Yah right!" She laughs I look up at her.

"What?" I gasp.

"There is a large difference between mental and physical labor my friend. I do physical labor. Such as cleaning the library, kitchen, your room and mine. And I do that every day by myself and its tiring. You do metal labor. So you think or say something and it happens. You can say "You there bokoblin! Fetch me my shoes!" And it will go do it." She actually did a good impression on me I must say. " but you don't even where shoes! So you do absolutely nothing while I do everything else!" She finally gets to her point.

"How dare you? I've been doing work far longer than you have! And you–"

"Mental or physical? Because while busting my butt off doing your outrageous jobs you go and wander around the house complaining you're board and now you think cleaning up the house for six hours is so horrible! Even though I've already cleaned most of it so we could be done in two!" She raises her voice. She honestly thinks she can beat me in the argument.

"Three words Catto. "I have authority". I have authority over you! Over this world! And in this house! So if I declare that you do some measly little Chores for me while I take care of this world, you do them. If I am annoyed by my minions and want them to die, I will kill them. You have no say in anything I do! You never have and you never will!" I stand up and lean over her. I loved seeing that fear in her eyes. As she walks backwards and hits the wall. I take a knife from the counter but before I could punish her she ducked under my arm and ran out of the room. I sigh as I walk out of the room into the hall. I follow it until I reach her room.

"Catto, come out now!" I walk into her room and not surprised to not find her. "If you don't come out now you will be known as my pet when the council comes!" Still no answer. "Oh dear sweet Catto. If you come out now I promise I will not harm you." I say kindly. I really thought that would have gotten her to come. Of course I was lying, she would be punished for standing up to me. I look down and saw I still have the knife in my hand. She knows I was lying. "All right then, I'll just be going then." I turn and begin to pretend to walk away. I got what I wanted. I sensed a slow movement coming from under her bed. I turned around and pulled her out with my powers. She scratched at her neck trying to the magic to release her wind pipe.

"Now I gave you a chance to come out nicely but you surprisingly didn't want that." I seethe at her. She face begins to turn pale but I only pull her toward me so I can hold her neck within my own hand. She clawed at it but I don't release. Her muscles relax and her head bobs around. I drop her to the ground but she still doesn't moves. "Alright Catto! Get up!" I command. She doesn't respond. "And yet again, you go too far with them." I sigh to myself. I know how to save a humans life so I lean over her and begin to give her CPR.

Right before I breath into her lungs her eyes flash open making it look like I was about to kiss her.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" she a reaches and squirms away.

"About to save your life that's what!" I answer her.

"BY KISSING ME?"

"No! Well, yes. Now you know if you run away or die or get me angry that will happen! So do you agree not to do that anymore?" I ask. She nods. "And next time I won't even use CPR! I'll just kiss you! With the kiss of life! The power I just so happen to have!" I cross my arms and she shivers disgusted by the thought.

"Now! I have to set up the house for the meeting. You will clean the house, make yourself look decent, BEHAVE, and make something for the council to snack on." I instruct her.

"Are you kidding! I don't know how to cook!" She gasps.

"No, so learn. I'll come and check on you while you're making it. There should be some cook books in the library." I tell her. She groans in annoyance but her face lights up.

"On one condition." She smirks.

"What?" I grit.

"I get to sit on your right at the meeting. And you can't keep me from sharing my opinions." She crosses her arms in triumph. I moan angrily.

"Fine." I growl. "Anything else?" I say showing my anger.

"You know what, yes," she smiles. Now she looks like something evil is playing in her mind. "You have to act like you're deeply in love with me." I looked at her shocked.

"Why would you want that?" I stare army her astonished

"To make you look like an idiot for being in love with a little girl."

"You get your first deal but not the second." I confirm and leave the room to get her do the simple tasks I assigned her. I walk into my bedchamber and make my bed disappear and have my board room table appear. I've always hated that thing. It always meant I did something wrong every time I saw it. Like was I was younger how I messed with the angry cooks and I ran into one of Master's meetings to hide. I make the chairs appear around it and I sit in the spinny one at the end.

I jump up when I hear banging and loud yells coming from the kitchen. I speed walk down the hall and open the door and see Catto yelling and throwing pots and pan angrily.

"What are you doing?" I yell at her. She picks up a pot and starts banging it hard against the wall. The pot slips out of her hand, bonuses off the wall, and almost hits me in the head but I duck and it brakes a chair. "CATTO!" I yell getting her attention.

"I'm trying to cook but I have no idea how and all the pots fell making me have an even more enjoyable time trying to figure this stuff out!" She screams taking another pan and hitting it on the counter. But it's iron. No measly human girl could possibly break it.

"I told you to get a cook book!" I snap at her.

"You know what! I did! But it's unfortunate that they're all in HYRULIAN!" She says pointing to a large pile of books.

"Then throw something together! If you lived alone for so long in your life you had to have made something from time to time!" I pitch the bridge of my nose trying to think how to make this moment a little more positive.

"I don't suppose you have any wild onions, dandelions or corn from a corn maze every halloween on you? BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT I ATE AS SOUP!"

"You know what! There is an outside world out there! And a garden! So go get your own ingredients! So far you have gained my trust! So I wouldn't waist it on trying to run away!" I yell at her. She stomps off outside. A few moments later she comes in with corn, wild onions, and and some dandelions and a sweet pepper. "What are you making?" I ask her annoyed.

"Catto Soup!" She snaps as she takes a pot from the floor and fills it with water and corn cobs and set it on the stove.

"It better be good!" I demand and sit down watching her wash the ingredients.

"Well, I can't guarantee anything." She sighs and she begins to cut onions. I notice how firm and tense she is right now. She is extremely pissed probably at me but I obviously didn't do anything wrong. I stand up and stand behind her and place my hands on her shoulders. She flinches and freezes as it it were an attack. I begin to slowly sway with her and she relaxes and slowly calms down. My mother used to do this with me when I had tantrums like this. I run my finger through her tangled curly hair.

"Have you been brushing your hair like I've told you?" I ask as I find a small knots.

"Yes Master." She sighs and chops her onions.

"You need to do a better job. You have marvelous hair and it won't be fun not having anymore. Brush it or cut it." I remind her.

"Yes Master." She sighs again.

"Good child." I smile down at her. She leans her head back to look up at me and grins back. She looks back down and begins to chop the onions "Now why can't you act this way naturally?" I laugh.

"I don't know. Every now and then I don't like the thought of people controlling me. I've alway told myself not to let that happen. And then you just come an announce that I'm yours, it takes a long time to forget what you lived by your whole life." She explains.

"Well, we will get that out of you soon." I chuckle. She giggles at my comment.

"I mean, you can annoy me past my breaking point and I do the same to you. I guess we both have to put up with it though so—" she takes the pot of corn off the stove and uses the tongs to take the cobs out. She start to take the corn off the cob and put it in a separate empty pot with her other foods. She adds a small amount of warm water and starts to have fun with the spices.

"I have no clue what most of these are but I hope it tastes alright." She crosses her finger and stirs it together. "Ok, ok, I'm really paranoid so can you please try it and tell me?" She hands me a spoon and I take a sip of her little concoction. They tastes dance on my tongue and almost made me grin but I want to tease her.

"So, is it good?" She squints her eyes and bounces in one place.

"WELL TRY IT YOURSELF YOU TWIT AND TELL ME!" I yell at her pretending to be furious. She takes the spoon and tries.

"IT IS GOOD!" She squeals with joy. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She laughs and jumps into my arms giving me a hug.

"Why are you thanking me?" I ask her. She buries her head in my shoulder.

"Because you helped me get here." She sighs sweetly. I smile and keep her from falling, she is about two feet off the ground. She still hasn't let go so I have to remind her.

"Catto, you have to let go soon." I laugh.

"Nope, you can't hide from the love!" She giggles.

"You still have a house to clean. Now hurry, it's almost one." I put her down.

"But they don't get her until four."

"These things last for hours Catto. They meant in that letter that they will at least be here by four. They will probably be here by two thirty." I inform her.

"Okidoki captan!" She gives me a solute. She runs out the room by runs back it. "Thanks again." She jumps and kisses me on the cheek kindly and runs back out. I smirk at her kind heart. Shes about the opposite of me but there is something about her that keeps it from aggravating me. I walk down the hall and enter my bedchamber and sit at my chair once more.

"Master, are they really going to go in my room, or will they stay in here?" Catto asks poking her head in.

"Actually no, but straighten up the library and get decent clothing on." I tell her. She nods and skips away.

About half an hour later she walks back it with some jeans and a t-shirt. I mean she didn't look "bad" but I got her a dress so she could look nice.

"No way! Does that chair spin?" She asks running up to it. "Can I ride on it?" She looks up at me excitedly.

"Alright, just once." She giggles and sits down and I push her a good bit in it. She gets off with some difficulty because she is dizzy.

"You gotta try it." And before I knew it she was twirling me around in the chair. It was they most fun I've had in a long time. We both sit on the chair together and I give us a good push off.

"If you pull your legs in we will go faster!" She proclaims and hugs her knees. I follow her actions. She starts to laugh but suddenly she freezes in fear. I stop the chair and look at her. "Some one knocked on the door." She says getting up. I walk her into the hall and I hear a knock also. I kneel down so I'm her hight and look at her.

"It will be fine, go finish up the soup and join us when you want." I kiss her forehead and she runs off. I'm not sure if it will all be alright though. The council could not approve of her and make me give

her up. I can't do that. I open the door for the many men and few women demons to enter. They all know where to go, for they have done this hundreds of times before. I silently groan and close the door behind them. I follow them to my bedroom and they all take their seats. I sit down in my chair and hold my hands together.

"So, what's wrong this time?" I ask politely.

"Ghirahim you have done nothing to help the cities for years! They have been starved! Attacked! And tortured from invasions and plagues!" Cecilia, one of the highest female board room members proclaimed.

"We are demons I'd assume we could survive simple invasions." I grin simply.

"May I remind you that the goddess is supposed to arrive on the surface in a matter of years! What are you going to do with the villages when your off with your mission?" Darden ask scornfully.

"What? So the villages need some one too look after them for a few months. They can take care of themselves!" I tell him.

"And what if they can't? What if—" Catto cuts them off by entering the room. Instead of using her chair she just kneels on the floor next to me quietly. I pet her head and smile at her.

"Who is the child?" Cecilia asks demandingly.

"Her name is Catto—"

"She's human but has different aura! How is that possible?" Another board room member asks.

"She was a helpless girl in distress and I chose the let her live with me." I look down at her and she looks at the floor.

"She is human, she is our enemy!" Another yelled at me.

"She is different! She isn't like the rest and has agreed to be on our side. She knows nothing of what we've done of the past here." I explain.

"If I didn't know better, you have a weak spot for her! What would Demise say?" One gasps.

"My Master has nothing to do with this! We still have nine years! She is my servant nothing more! I do not have a weak spot! I could kill her any time I

I wanted to and wouldn't feel anything!" I shout but something in me says it's a lie.

"Then prove it by killing her now! You can not have pity on humans! Even if it is one!" Darden stands up objecting and all their voices get scarmbled as they all agree with him. Catto stares up at me with fear in her eyes as she shivers in terror. I can't kill her.

"SHUT IT!" I yells with my booming voice. Catto jumps. I pick her up and set her on my lap. "The child will not die today! She will probably be here the next time you come! But I will show her our ways and teach her not to fear us but the humans in Skyloft. She. Is. Different!" I yell.

"How do you know she's not faking?" One asks.

"Because she's weak like all humans are!" I yell. I stand up and throw her on her stomach on the table. I roll up her pant legs and show them the diamond scars on the back of them. So she will never see the pain I caused her and the curiosity will haunt her. I now know her story and everything about her world. "I still treat her like the scum she is! But it's not like we invade Skyloft everyday so there is no point of me being horrible to her everyday!" I yell pulling her off. Her face was emotionless. She sits on the floor again. They stare at me satisfied with my tantrum and anger.

"Very well. But that does not excuse how horrible you've been taking care of the surface! You have done horrible! We all agree—"

"That's a matter of opinion." Catto finally says something. They all stare at her.

"What?" One of the members gasp.

"You see, did you have the people's word in this?" She asks and they shake their head. "Many people have different ideas. And different opinions. One person might say he is one of he best rulers they've had yet. So you can go ask them all and if at least one person says they like him, then he really is doing a good job. Plus, if you think you have enough authority to over thrown him, they why don't you take care of the people while he's busy." I look around for their reacts on what she said. They are all flabbergasted on how they never thought of it.

"You know what, that is true. I am the lord of the surface. You can't possible over throw me." I grin.

"Yes but—" Cecilia starts.

"I believe this order is adjourned. Now please, get out of my house." I say standing up. They all teleport away. I snap my fingers and my room returns to normal. I turn to her and this time I'm the one who hugs her. She hugs me back. "Thank you Catto." I say in her ear.

"Thank you, Master." She giggles in my ear.


End file.
